<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lips like honey by jasminetea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048492">lips like honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea'>jasminetea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You'll find me in the (BDSM) club [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Booker | Sebastian le Livre &amp; Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Friendship, Break Up, Deleted Scenes, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Booker patiently listens to Joe vent about his recent break up. Ribbing ensues.</p><p>A deleted scene from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048417">you'll find me in the club</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booker | Sebastien le Livre &amp; Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You'll find me in the (BDSM) club [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lips like honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was the original opening of "You'll find me in the club," but it wasn’t as good a hook as the opening I went with. But, I didn’t want Joe and Booker’s friendship to go to waste either. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe’s venting to Booker about his recent heartache: he’d gone on a few dates with Charles, and things had been going well, until Charles had said, “I can’t wait to get you on your knees.”</p><p>Joe smiled and replied, “The feeling is mutual.”</p><p>Charles had stared at him. “I have no intention of letting you dom me,” he said very seriously.</p><p>And well, that had been the end of it. “I don’t get it!” Joe gestures wildly at Booker. “I was upfront from the get-go I’m a switch and while I can go a long time subbing, I do like to…”</p><p>“… take people apart, take them to nice places,” Booker finishes by rote. And then cheekily adds, “And then have them making love-struck eyes at you. I can’t tell you how many times your old flames have told me misty-eyed at how gently and thoroughly you took them apart. I knew I should’ve been a poet like you instead of a brewer. Then people would go on about <em>my</em> honeyed words and not the dumb things they did while drunk on my IPA.”</p><p>Joe laughs, “You walked right into this one, Book: last I heard, <em>your</em> tongue is the honeyed…”</p><p>“No, stop!” Booker groans, hiding his face in his hands.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>